


Nemesis

by Ilthit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2007)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Repression, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Frances is her own greatest enemy.





	Nemesis

It was safe to think it was just Christine. Christine was lewd. Frances had been young and impressionable. It was unfortunate that sin would follow her through all these years, but could you blame her? She was pushed so hard. People didn't understand how difficult it was to be her. She had a lot of responsibility. Some people would just hate you no matter how much of yourself you give.

Frances couldn't remember a time when she wasn't all wrong, a square peg in a round hole. (Unfortunate wording. Oh God.)

She just wanted to be a good (enough) person.


End file.
